bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ayon
| obrazek = Plik:O226 Ayon.png | rasa = Hollow | wzrost = 7.9 m (rośnie do 15.1 m)Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci 100 | waga = 9.5 t | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Sōsuke Aizena | poprzedni zawód = "Maskotka" Fracción Tier Harribel | krewni = Brak | podstawowe umiejętności = Cero | debiut w mandze = Tom 39, Rozdział 335 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 224 | debiut w grach wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 | japoński głos = Jōji Nakata }} jest chimero-podobnym stworem powstałym poprzez użycie zdolności Quimera Parca. Został stworzony z lewych ramion Emilou Apacci, Cyan Sung-Sun i Franceski Mili Rosy. Wygląd Rangiku Matsumoto zauważa, że patrząc w jego oczy czuje się jakby wpatrywała się w bezdenną dziurę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336, strona 4 Ayon jest duży i niezwykle silny, urywając kawałek talii Matsumoto i wyrzucając Hinamori na bardzo daleki dystans. Każda z części ciała Ayona odzwierciedla wygląd lub cechy każdego ze zwierząt będących tematami wskrzeszeń jego twórczyń. Szybkość, kozie nogi i maska jelenia od Apacci (jeleń); grzywę, muskulatura, super siła i ramiona z tułowiem od Mili Rose (lew) i wężowy ogon ze zwinnością od Sung-Sun (wąż). Trójka Fracción uważają, że nie posiada też uszu, gdyż nie reaguje na żadne rozkazy jakie mu wydawały.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strona 2 Osobowość thumb|left|190px|Prawdopodobnie "prawdziwa" twarz Ayona Wiele postaci wyraziło swoją odrazę spowodowaną jego wyglądem; Apacci nawet powiedziała, że nie powinny go wzywać i twierdzi, że jest odrażający. Sung-Sun potwierdziła, że nigdy ich nie słuchał i nie reagował gdy coś do niego mówiły. Mila Rose nie sprawdziła, że pod grzywą ma uszy. Wszechkapitan Yamamoto odmówił dalszej walki z nim, twierdząc, "że niezmiernie zasmuca go konieczność dobicia tak żałosnej i bezmyślnej bestii". Ayon wydaje się posiadać w pewnym stopieniu spryt tak jak kiedy udawał słabość na Kidō podczas walki z Hisagim a także ekstremalną elastyczność mogąc obrócić głowę do tyłu bez uszkodzenia wewnętrznych organów przy swoich rozmiarach lub wykręcić do tyłu ramiona w celu walki z przeciwnikiem. W 338 rozdziale zostało ujawnione, że Ayon naprawdę posiada dwoje oczu - każde zdolne do użycia Cero. Jednak kiedy się patrzy na niego z widocznymi oboma oczami można mieć wątpliwości, czy są one naprawdę jego oczami, a jelenia maska nosem. Fabuła Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Ayon próbujący zjeść Hisagiego Pierwszymi przeciwnikami których atakuje zaraz po stworzeniu to Momo Hinamori i Rangiku Matsumoto. Jak tylko został stworzony, najpierw uderza Rangiku i wyrywa jej część tułowia poniżej żeber, potem jednym ciosem pokonuje Momo, która próbuje leczyć Rangiku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336, strony 6-7 Następnie rusza w jej stronę, aby ją zabić, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Shūheia Hisagiego i Izuru Kirę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336, strony 16-19 Izuru rusza w stronę dwójki wicekapitanów i zaczyna ich leczenie, podczas gdy Shūhei zajmuje się Ayonem. Shūhei, nie znając słabości chimery ani jego siły, sprawdza go atakując go z użyciem Kidō, na które Ayon wykazuje brak odporności i upada na budynek pod sobą. Shūhei następnie zbliża się, aby go wykończyć, tylko po to żeby zorientować się, że Ayon udawał słabość. Stwór wykręca swoje ciało w nienaturalny sposób i chwyta Hisagiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strony 5-12 thumb|right|190px|Oko Ayona ukryte w grzywie Chimera otwiera ogromną paszczę ukrytą pod maską, ale zostaje jednak zaatakowany przez Tetsuzaemona Ibę. Pokonuje go wykorzystując Cero wystrzelone z ukrytego w grzywie oka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strony 13-17 Po tym, zamiast pożreć Shūheia, zaczyna go miażdżyć aż ten traci przytomność. Wtedy zostawia go i rusza w stronę Izuru, który wciąż zajmuje się leczeniem Momo i Rangiku, powodując, że Kira okazuje widoczny strach. Zanim dochodzi, na jego torsie pojawia się duża dziura zadana przez samego wszechkapitana Yamamoto, który wtrąca się w walkę cały czas mamrocząc jak żałosne są "dzieci" zmuszając go do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strony 17-19 thumb|190px|left|Ayon przecięty przez Yamamoto Ayon wydaje się być zaskoczony raną lub też zszokowany obecnością krwi i powoli jego prawe ramię rośnie, powodując następnie zwiększenie rozmiarów całego ciała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 338, strony 3-4 i 7-9 Po nieudanym ataku na Yamamoto, tamten używając zdolności swojego Zanpakutō, Nadegiri, przecina chimerę na pół. Po tym lewa część ponownie wstaje i rusza w stronę przeciwnika, który bez wysiłku spopiela ją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 338, strony 10-19 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna W trakcie walki Ichigo i Quilge Opie, członek Wandenreich decyduje się użyć Biskiel. Niespodziewanie, ruch zostaje powstrzymany, natomiast sam Quincy zaatakowany przez Ayona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 491, strony 15-17 Gigantyczny stwór obraca się w kierunku swoich pań; Mila-Rose zastanawia się, dlaczego to robi, podczas kiedy Sung-Sun podejrzewa, że musi się o nie martwić. Apacci spokojnie poucza potwora, aby nie zwracał na nie uwagi, jednocześnie dając mu sygnał do ataku. Chimera nie czekając chwili dłużej ryczy wniebogłosy, uderzając pięściami o ziemię. Emilou ostrzega Kurosakiego; krzyczy, że jeżeli nie chce rozstawać się jeszcze ze swoim życiem, to powinien natychmiast się odsunąć. thumb|190px|Ayon kontra Quilge Ayon rzuca siew kierunku Quincy. Opie pewnie wykrzykuje, że potwór pokroju Ayona nie jest w stanie równać się z potęgą jego Vollständigu, jednak nim kończy zdanie, otrzymuje od maskotki Fracción Tier serię brutalnych ciosów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 492, strony 1-5 Po kilkunastu zadanych Quilge ciosach, nawet obserwujący zdarzenie Inoue i Sado są przerażeni. Ostatecznie nieprzyjaciel zostaje wbity w ziemię. Pewna jego śmierci Apacci podchodzi do niego, drwiąc z jego losu. Niespodziewanie, kiedy podchodzi wystarczająco blisko, Quincy przebija jej klatkę piersiową; jak się okazuje, pomimo krytycznego stanu, jego życie ratuje technika Blut.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 492, strony 13-16 thumb|left|190px|Potwór zostaje pochłonięty przez Quilge Powracający do walki Quilge zaczyna absorbować Reishi z otoczenia. Zapowiada szybką śmierć Ayona, jednak po chwili poprawia się, stwierdzając, że stwór nie zginie, a "zacznie żyć". Zdezorientowana Franceska nakazuje zatrzymać się Ayonowi, jednak ten nie reaguje i rzuca się w kierunku Quincy. Wówczas gigantyczny potwór zostaje całkowicie pochłonięty przez Opie, który używając techniki Sklaverei łączy się z wchłoniętą bestią, przybierając zupełnie nową, nieludzką formę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 493, strony 1-6 Moce i umiejętności Zwiększona siła: Jest niesamowicie silny i był zdolny do wyrwania wszystkiego poniżej prawych żeber Rangiku i mocno poturbować Momo tylko jednym ciosem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336, strony 6-17 Z łatwością uwolnił się z łańcucha Shikai Shūheia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strona 12 Kiedy jest w szale, może zwiększyć swój rozmiar kilkukrotnie, jednocześnie zwiększając swoją i tak olbrzymią siłę. |eru marutījo|po hiszpańsku "Młot", a japońsku "Spektralny Młot"}}: Ayon może stać się rozwścieczony, co powoduje, że powiększa rozmiary ciała do jeszcze większych rozmiarów, do jeszcze bardziej ekstremalnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 338, strona 8 Zwiększona szybkość: Pomimo swoich dużych rozmiarów, Ayon potrafi pokonywać duże odległości w mgnieniu oka i jednocześnie zaatakować. Nie wiadomo czy jest to forma Sonído czy też coś innego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 336, strony 5-6 Odporność na Kidō: Pokazał swoją zdolność do wytrzymywania niszczycielskich efektów Kidō, jednak dokładne możliwości tej zdolności nie zostały pokazane. thumb|right|190px|Ayon ładujący swoje czerwone Cero z oka Cero: Z oka, które znajduje się w jego grzywie, Ayon potrafi wystrzelić dość silne Cero, aby unieruchomić Shinigami rangi wicekapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strony 15-16 Elastyczność: Pomimo masywnych rozmiarów, Ayon jest zdolny do niespotykanych wyczynów w kwestii elastyczności swojego ciała, jak obrócenie swojej głowy do tyłu, aby patrzeć w stronę Hisagiego i wykręcenie swoich rąk by go pochwycić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 337, strona 11 Energia duchowa: Ayon wykazał się posiadaniem niesamowicie dużej ilości energii duchowej. Cenzura thumb|250px|right|Różnica między mangą i anime W anime tworzenie Ayona jest znacznie złagodzone do tego, co było w mandze. W anime, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose i Apacci emitują czerwone światło z lewych ramion, z których powstaje chimera.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 224 W mandze, usunęły całkowicie lewe ramiona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, strona 21 Gdy zaatakował Rangiku Matsumoto, w mandze jest pokazana wyrwana spora ranaManga Bleach; Rozdział 336, strona 8, natomiast w anime jej nie ma, prawdopodobnie odniosła tylko obrażenia wewnętrzne.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 225 Występy w innych mediach Ayon jest grywalną postacią w grze Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. Jako jedna z gigantycznych dwóch postaci, Ayon nie jest w stanie uczestniczyć w tag-teamach. Można go wybrać tylko jako pojedynczą postać. Ayon może również korzystać z regeneracji by odzyskać utracone punkty życia i specjalnego ataku, którym jest odpalenie Cero z obu oczu. Ciekawostki * Pierwotnie błędnie był romanizowany jako Allon. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Ayon ru:Айон de:Ayon fr:Ayon es:Ayon id:Ayon Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Hollow